Forever After
by Ignorance.is.ur.new.bestfriend
Summary: Just a story about Edward and Bella's life after Breaking dawn. Also about Renesmee growing up. Mostly Bella, Edward and Renesmee's POV's sometimes it might be other characters.
1. This Little Thing Called Love

Heyy Guys, this is my second attempt at a story so I hope you like it. Please Review.

**Chapter One**

**This Little thing Called Love**

Edward and I were lying staring at each other like we had been since the sun started rising over the silver pond, He was tracing the lines on my back, I was just lying with my arms wrapped around him.

''Morning.'' He said kissing me lightly.

I laughed lightly '' Morning, it's not like we have been asleep.'' He chuckled lightly and hugged me tighter.

''Is Renesmee awake yet?'' I asked rolling myself on top of him.

''not yet.'' He said smiling my favourite smile.

''well I suppose we should get dressed, or...'' he cut me off with a very urgent kind of kiss.

''or you could just stay here and you could let me read your mind.''

''Mmm, I had something else in mind to do this morning and since right now I am currently the strongest member of our family, I think I'm going to win.'' I said smiling playfully.

He surrendered with a kiss.

''It was just past ten when Edward spoke. '' Renesmee is awake and hungry.'' He laughed. '' she wants eggs.'' I laughed with him then I took his hand and lead him to the bathroom so we could shower. I still used my favourite strawberry shampoo even if I didn't find them appealing to eat anymore they still smelled great.

Edward and I walked into the giant closet and started picking out clothes. Before I got to my jeans drawer I spotted a note .

Bella,

Since you lack the ability to dress yourself I have made an outfit plan for you for the next few weeks.

Alice x

There was a little PDA thing sat on the drawers next to it, it lit up when I pressed the on button .

TODAY- Blue fifties dress with polka dots, white cardigan and white pumps.

''for god's sake.'' I moaned

''what's she done now'' he knew it was Alice obviously.''

''she has written me a freaking outfit schedule.'' I said my hands balling into fists.

'' I'm sure it won't be so bad.'' He said walking to get his cream chinos and light blue shirt.

I walked towards where the dress was kept and pulled it on and grabbed the cardigan and shoes.

I had to admit it looked really cute. I Looked at my eyes in the mirror they were starting to look kind of amber. Then Renesmee came dancing through the door in her silk pyjamas.

''Morning.'' She sang

''Morning.'' Edward and I said in unison.

Edward scooped her up into his arms and she touched his face.

''Ill go get your clothes while you talk to mommy.'' And he walked off to Nessie's part of our wardrobe . Nessie came over to me and I scooped her up.

She touched my face telling me that I looked pretty today.

''Thanks sweetie.'' Then Edward came back over holding a white and pink flowery dress and pink sandals.

''Ill cook breakfast while you get dressed.'' He said kissed my cheek and left the room.

I helped Nessie get dressed then we walked into the kitchen where Edward had made her eggs poured her orange juice and was sitting on one of the chairs. Renesmee ran over to the place that had been set for her and dug in I pulled Edward through to the living room and lay down next to him on the sofa and turned on the TV. The news prattled on about a polar bear having some cubs in Seattle zoo.

''What are you thinking about?'' he asked

I pushed my shield out and thought ''why don't you tell me?'' I started thinking about our wedding and the honeymoon and then about university, I wondered whether we could go sometime maybe next semester .

He smiled at my memories then he gave me an answer ''I suppose we could I guess, with your amazing self control we would be fine.''

''Daddy.'' Renesmee called from the kitchen.

''be right back'' he said and kissed my shoulder then flung himself over the back of the sofa landing on his feet, he walked into the kitchen.

I stood up and walked into Nessie's room I made her bed and opened her curtains, it was a sunny day in forks, and it glinted of the snow on the ground . The sun hit my hand as I was opening the curtain throwing a rainbow around the room.

I walked back into the kitchen Edward was washing dishes and Renesmee was drying them with a towel and I started putting them away. When we were done we ran to the house and we met Jake on the way.

''Morning Bells, Edward and Hey there Renesmee, you look pretty today. '' he said scooping her into a bear hug.

We walked into the house and Alice ran up to me. '' Yay Bella you wore what I said it looks great by the way.'' I pushed her aside and walked across to the computer. I logged into my email account 10 new emails. 6 from Mom , 3 from Angela and one from Jess they all said the same. How was the honeymoon? Did you have a nice Christmas? Thanks for your card and in Renee's case a thank you for the $50 gift voucher for her favourite shops and one for Phill for sports supplies. Renee wanted us to visit, I knew that wasn't possible. I would talk to Edward about that later. Angela was settling into college, as was Jessica. After writing a quick reply to Angela and Jess and a long one to my mom I quickly turned off the computer and walked over to Edward who was reading the newspaper on the couch I realised Nessie and Jake were missing. Jasper quickly asked '' what's up Bella?''

''where is Nessie?''

''Jake took her to the park down on the reservation, to play with Claire.'' Jasper Answered.

''Okay then.'' I sat down next to Edward, he raised one arm for me to cuddle in closer so I did he was examining a piece about a homicide in Atlanta. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

''Hey.'' I said snuggling into his chest.''

''Hey.'' He said and started playing with my hair.

We sat like this for an hour then Alice came bounding into the room. She had a glint in her eye that meant she had an idea.

'' we are going to have a New year's party, like have Charlie, Sue, Billy, The wolves, Angela and Jessica and whoever they are dating round for a buffet and a party then count in hogmanay .''

''that a great idea Alice.'' Edward said stroking his fingers up and down my arm.

''Yeah sure great idea Alice.'' I said to preoccupied with Edward to care.

'' Yay, I'll go send out invites.'' She said grabbing Jaspers Hand and taking him upstairs to plan. He groaned slightly.

''Mrs Cullen, do you want to do anything today?''

''Well Mr Cullen I don't know what I want to do yet .''

''How about we go into town and do some shopping apparently we need to get some new clothes for this party Alice is throwing, its misty and cloudy in Seattle so how about we go there, you can drive.''

''Alright I need to go get my bag and keys from the cottage then.'' I sprinted to the cottage got the chosen bag for the day by Alice filled it with my phone purse and Ferrari keys and ran back to the house. Edward greeted me at the Garage. I got in the driver's seat he sat in the passenger's seat I flung my bag onto the back seat and I pulled the car out of the drive. I could easily do 100 in this thing it was so easy to drive. We were in Seattle by the back of 2:00pm. I grabbed my bag from the back seat locked the car and took Edwards hand and we walking into the shopping mall.

We went to get Edward a kind of casual yet smart tux we ended up with something similar to what he was wearing today. Then we went to get me something to wear. I picked out a long blue dress from a small designer shop. It was simple but Edward said he loved it on so I went for that. We also bought Renesmee a long green dress. Then we went to put the bags into the car.

''That dress did look amazing.'' He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

'' Thanks, you didn't look so bad yourself.''

''Where to now ?'' He asked.

''I'm not sure, umm, we should probably get something for Alice.''

''Nah she has got her outfit all sorted.''

''want to just walk around the park for a bit.''

He took my hand and we started to walk around the park.

''Edward, I've been thinking, we should go on a holiday, just you me and Renesmee.''

'' I've been thinking that too, we could go to New York see some shows or go to Disney Land.''

''Oh Disney Land I've never been there, we could try to book night time tickets to avoid the sun.''

'' or wear scarves on our head but that would look insanely bad.'' I laughed at his bad joke.

'' we should book it.'' I said smiling at the thought of a family holiday with Renesmee.''

We walked back to the car and I drove home. We were just outside forks when we were stopped by the police in my head the same thing was going through ''please not Charlie, please not Charlie.''

It was Charlie.

So what did you think of the first Chapter please review and please keep reading.

Thanks Eilidh xo


	2. Seattle

**Chapter Two**

**Seattle **

Charlie knocked on the window and I quickly put in a pair of contacts, I always kept a pair in my handbag as a just in case, I rolled down the window.

''Bella?'' he sounded shocked. ''Why the hell where you driving that fast.''

''Well, Um, The thing is.'' I couldn't think of anything to say. I tightened my grip on the wheel and threw my shield out and thought, ''Edward Help I don't know what to say.''

''well, Charlie, Bella and I were in Seattle doing some shopping when Alice called saying there was some kind of emergency at the house so we were rushing home to see what the matter was.''

''well, okay then I'll let it slide this time, don't let me catch you going so fast ever again.''

''Sure thing Dad, now can we go.'' I said looking into his eyes.

''Sure thing Bells, see you at New Year kiddo.'' He said turning and walking back to his cruiser.

I rolled up the window then drove off, sticking to the speed limit, Edward was laughing before we were ten feet from Charlie.

''What's so funny.'' I said when I stopped for a red light.

''Nothing, it's just in all my years I've never been pulled over but the first time you go over the speed limit you get pulled over by your dad.''

''Ohhh, Very funny Edward.'' I said try to be serious but ended up smirking a little.

''We should probably stop at the market we need for food and Alice just texted me a party list.''

I smiled a little, then took the turn off into the market, we got out the car and started to walk in when we heard our names being called we turned to see Mike running over to us , luckily I hadn't taken out the contact lenses.

''Bella, Edward, hello, how are you guys I haven't seen you since the wedding.''

''Hi Mike, we are good thanks. Are you enjoying university?''I asked

''Yeah it's great how about you guys?''

''We decided to go next semester because of the wedding and stuff we had a lot of things to organise.'' Edward replied.

''Oh yeah Jessica is taking me as her plus one to your new year's party.'' Mike said enthusiastically.

''Okay, I guess I'll see you there then. Bye.'' He said as he walked into the shop.

Edward went and got a deep trolley and I sighed, ''is there really that much?''

''Oh yes.'' He said as we walked into the shop. We quickly went round the food aisles picking up lots of mini food items and some regular too. We turned on to the drinks aisle and picked up multiple bottles of soda. Edward started examining bottles of wine while I put in bottles of WKD, Vodka and gin in. Edward came over with two bottles of very 'French' wine, he placed them in and we got bathroom supplies like shampoo and body wash. We headed to the check out, Edward wrapped his arms around me while the bagging assistant bagged our items and placed them in the trolley. He paid for the items then we loaded them into the car and drove back to the house. Renesmee came bundling out the house as soon as the car stopped.

''Hey sweetie, did you have a nice day with Jake, Quill and Claire.''

''Yeah it was great we went to the park and to the beach then we went to sues for dinner she made us a roast dinner it was so yummy, then we came back here and Aunty Alice did my hair and Aunt Rosalie baked cupcakes with me and me and Jake ate them, they were really good.'' She smiled at me then continued. ''What did you and Daddy do today?'' I gave her the rundown while we took the bags for the house into the house. We also took the clothes in but left toiletries and such in the car to take over to the cottage later.

''So Alice what do you think?'' I asked hopefully pirouetting in the dress I had bought today.

''I love it, I can't believe you chose it, it's so beautiful and the dress you chose for Nessie is gorgeous, I'm so proud.'' It was like having my mother gushing at the wedding all over again, I laughed at the memory. I spent the rest of the night talking to Alice and Rose, Edward played chess with Jasper and Emmet was playing Mario Cart with Renesmee, Carlisle and Esme were out hunting.

At ten o'clock Renesmee started to feel tired so Edward and I took her and the rest of the shopping back to the cottage. After putting Renesmee to bed and the shopping away, Edward and I lay down on the couch together.

''I love you.'' I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

''I love you too.'' He said kissing me and without breaking the kiss carried me through to the bed room.

I hope you enjoyed that Chapter the next one is Edwards POV. Review, subscribe and tell your friends.

Thanks for your love

Eilidh xo


	3. 5 More Minutes

Thought of a New way to show Edward reading minds If it's in Brackets like so (''Heyy there.'') like that... That's Edward reading thoughts. Sorry about the late update guys... xo

**Chapter 3 **

**5 More Minutes**

**Edwards POV**

I lay there looking at Bella's face, Watching as her eyes looked into mine, she smiled.

''I love you.'' I said and I truly meant it I loved Bella more than anything in the world.

''I love you too.'' She said kissing me.

''Renesmee is waking up, we should probably get up and get ready for the day ahead.'' I said sitting up.

''Yeah I suppose.'' Bella replied sitting up then wrapped her arms and legs around my torso and kissed me.

''maybe 5 more minutes.'' I said kissing her back.

We got dressed and I made Renesmee breakfast, then we went to the house about midday. Bella Renesmee and Alice went upstairs to do something, so I sat on the sofa and listened to the thoughts of those around me. Rosalie's head was as per usual swimming with vain and shallow thoughts. Jasper was thinking about his life before he joined our family, Emmet was thinking of a tactic to beat Bella at arm wrestling. Carlisle was at work and Esme was reading upstairs. Nothing interesting. I turned on the television and watched the news. After 10 minutes Renesmee came over and I moved my arms so she could sit on my lap.

''Daddy?'' she asked

''Can you teach me to play the piano?'' she asked smiling up at me.

''Sure thing, come on.'' I said kissed her on the head lifted her onto my shoulders and walked over to the piano and sat her next to me. We sat for about 4 hours first I taught her scales and easy nursery rhymes, but by the end we were on to things like Allegro in F by Mozart and Creepy Crawly by Peter Gritton. I hadn't noticed Bella was stood behind us watching as I taught Nessie to play piano.

''Your dinners ready Renesmee.'' Esme called from the kitchen. We encouraged Renesmee to eat human food but we were going hunting in a couple of days, so she was excited about that. It was New Years Eve and Alice's party was in four hours. I walked over to Bella and wound my arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the lips she looked up at me.

''Looking forward to the party?'' I asked while paying with a strand of her hair.

''Damn, I forgot about that.'' She said snuggling further into my chest.

We stood there for a while then Alice came in and whisked Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie and Esme up stairs and left Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle and I to set up the house. Esme had done all the cooking necessary so we had to set up tables designated dancing places. It was just after 6 when we finished I went upstairs to my room to get ready. After I was don't it was nearly seven, I went along to Alice's bathroom and poked my head around the corner of the door. Renesmee was sat in the chair, Bella and Alice were doing her hair. Bella had her hair curled down her back with side braids, she had her dress on and so did Renesmee and Alice, Alice was wearing a short green dress and her hair was in pin curls.

''You guys look amazing.'' I said walking over and wrapping my arms around Bella's waist, she spun around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

''You don't look so bad yourself.'' She mumbled while she kissed my shoulder.

''And Renesmee, you look stunning in your dress.'' Renesmee started to move to come over to us but Alice grabbed her shoulders and she slumped back into the chair.

''Bella, could you help please?'' Alice asked the stress coming through in her voice.

''Okay.'' She said as she pulled away from me and went back to braiding and curling Renesemee's hair.

I sat in the chair across from Renesmee.

(''Dad, They have been doing this for ages, its very boring.'') She thought. I rolled my eyes, and chuckled slightly.

(''Don't laugh Dad! I can and will get them to put curlers in your hair.'') I made a look of faux horror as she moved her hand to touch Alice, it got closer and closer.

''NO!'' I jumped out my seat and quickly sat back down. Renesmee was in fits of laughter.

''what?'' Alice asked looking startled.

''Nothing I mumbled.''

(''That was Hilarious Dad''.) She was still smiling holding back the laughter.

I turned my face away in a very childish way. I sat watching Alice and Bella doing Renesemee's hair for about half an hour, then they finished it was in an up do the up do was an intricate whirl of Braids and curls she had a few ringlets down the sides of her face. She ran over to me and I crouched down and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

''you look really nice Daddy.'' She whispered in my ears.

''you look really pretty as well.'' I said kissing her hair, I placed her down, and she ran out of the room.

''So'' Bella said jumping up onto my back and placing her lips so my neck. At this moment Alice danced back into the room.

''People are starting to arrive. It's time, it's time.'' She said a huge smile growing on her face.

Thanks for all your love please subscribe and review.

Thanks again,

Eilidh xo


	4. Happy New Year

I don't own twilight or any of the things mentioned in this story besides the plot.

Heyy guys I am SO SORRY about the extremely late update... My internet is down and I can't get out on it but I have gotten this too you as soon as it was possible... xxx thanks for your love... please read and review... ox

**Chapter 4 **

**Happy New Year **

**Bella's POV**

I walked hand in hand down the stairs with Edward. Nearly everyone was there it was just Charlie, Sue and Seth to arrive. Renesmee was over by the food table talking to Quil and Jake, while eating her way through a mountain of chocolate strawberries. I dragged Edward across to them; I tapped her on the shoulder.

''Leave some for everyone else.'' I told her.

''Sorry.'' She said blushing. Edward came up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to the bottom of my ear.

''Hey.'' He said in his velvet voice.

''Hey.'' I said intertwining my hands in his. Renesmee had started on the strawberries again.

''Renesmee what did your mother tell you?'' Edward asked her.

''Sorry.'' Renesmee said looking down. Jake pulled her into a hug.

'' It's alright Ness, We will come back later and get some more.'' He said lifting her and taking her away.

Alice then walked into the middle of the room holding a microphone.

''Its time for karaoke.'' she almost squealed down the mic.

''ughhh no.'' I shrunk into Edwards chest

''I am going to pick a name out the hat and then the chosen person can pick a song out the other hat.'' Okay the first person is... Rosalie.'' Rosalie walked over to the hat and stuck her hand in and picked out a strip of paper

''It's yellow by Coldplay.'' Rosalie walked into the middle of the floor and the song started.

Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah they were all yellow,<p>

I came along  
>I wrote a song for you<br>And all the things you do  
>And it was called yellow<p>

So then I took my turn  
>Oh all the things I've done<br>And it was all yellow

Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>D'you know you know I love you so<br>You know I love you so

I swam across  
>I jumped across for you<br>Oh all the things you do  
>Cause you were all yellow<p>

I drew a line  
>I drew a line for you<br>Oh what a thing to do  
>And it was all yellow<p>

Your skin  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones<br>Turn into something beautiful  
>D'you know for you I bleed myself dry<br>For you I bleed myself dry

Its true look how they shine for you  
>look how they shine for you<br>look how they shine for you  
>look how they shine for you<br>look how they shine for you  
>look how they shine<br>look at the stars look how they shine for you

Rosalie's voice was simply beautiful; IF I had been human I would surely have been crying.

''Next up is... Angela.'' Rosalie said as she walked back over to her seat and handed the microphone to Angela En-route. Angela than put her hand into the hat and pulled out Misery Business by Paramore, she belted her way through the song until she got to the final verse 

But god, does it feel so good, 'Cause I got him where I want him now, And if you could then you know go would, 'Cause God, it just feels so, It just feels so good.

Angela got a standing ovation and Alice was next up she sang Suddenly I see by Amy MacDonald. Then Esme was drawn out the hat she sang My heart will go on By Celine Dion, Then Emmet walked and belted out MC Hammers Can't touch this. Everyone laughed at that one. Jasper sang Sweet Home Alabama. Just as my name was drawn out the hat Alice grabbed the mic and ushered everyone into the back garden and started counting down.

''10''

''9''

''8''

''7''

''6''

''5''

''4''

''3''

''2''

''1'' Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me with the kind of passion my human heart would not have been able to handle.

''HAPPY NEW YEAR.'' Alice screamed as the fireworks went off, not that I noticed or cared, I was paying attention to something (much) more important. Alice popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and with total accuracy hit me on my head with it. Edward pulled away chuckling and running a hand through his hair. Alice handed us both a glass of champagne. I turned to Edward and asked,

''Can Vampires get drunk?'' he simply laughed and drank his champagne.

Later on I found the awnser to my question.

Yes, yes they could get drunk.

So guys what are you thinking so far... xx Remember review and that: D Storyline suggestions are welcome... Just PM me:D thanks for all your love, And thanks to iamyourconcience for checking this for me:D xx

Eilidh xx


	5. Authors Note not a chapter

**AUTHOURS NOTE**

Heyy I've been thinking about doing a time jump, like go 8 years later. But I'm not sure and I wanna hear what you think should happen next...xx

Thanks Eilidh xx


	6. Monopoly

I'm so sorry for the late update... I feel bad... and I've been reading this and my chapters are very short I will get better... after this one... x

Chapter 5

Monopoly

I was sipping my champagne when I saw Emmet stumble along the patio. A vampire stumbling. I looked to my left and Alice and Rosalie were giddy and were giggling away. I looked up at Edward in alarm, what was going on? I realised as soon as I had asked myself the question. They were drunk. I sat down my champagne, suddenly thinking about how much I wanted to stay sober. Edward on the other hand had already gone past the point of no return. He smiled at me with his crooked smile and questioning eyes.

''Why aren't you drinking love?''

''I never got drunk in my human life and I will not be starting now.''

''Well then I guess there is not much else we can do here then.'' He said with a scheming smile

''Mr Cullen!'' I scolded him. ''I thought you were a gentleman.''

''Not when I'm drunk.'' He picked me up Bridal style and kissed me ferociously as he ran with me back to the cottage.

We made quick work of our clothes and I was soon lying on my back on the bed with Edward placing wet kisses down my neck.

I had my wonderful Forever right here.

EDWARDS P.O.V.

Fuck. What happened last night? Last thing I remember was dancing with Bella just after the new year had come in. Now I'm lying in bed holding her to my chest. I hadn't drunk that much. I only had 3 JD's and coke, a pint and a glass of champagne. Actually that is quite a lot for a vampire. You see our venom works the same way blood does in a human, and I know how impossible that sounds as our hearts do not beat, but it is because you could say the venom had a personality of its own. The only other thing I can think to compare it to would be sperm. They swim to their target. Well, that is kind of the way venom works in our blood stream. It's hard to explain. _(AN- Just to clarify Edward has not been asleep at this point when a vampire gets drunk they are very awake and drunk until the effect the alcohol wears off then they are brought back to knowing whats happening and they kind of remember what happened in little Flashes(just to clarify)) _And when the Alcohol mixes with the venom it causes a reaction so much stronger than the reaction of blood to alcohol. We can get tipsy on a pint of lager. I blinked twice to un-blur my eyes. Bloody hell! It looks like someone has set a herd of bulls off in here the nuked the room. Our bedding in strewn all over the room along with most of our bed and mattress there is a pile of our ripped clothes at the door. I think the only thing that has survived is Bella's make up table. She is going to be gutted about here. I look at the wall behind me, there are a few dents surrounding a large hole. Esme is going to kill us. Bella is absentmindedly tracing the plains of my chest and abdomen.

"Hey you.'' She looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"How much trouble am I in.'' I say quoting her _(AN- Honeymoon)_

Remembering vaguely where I'm quoting her from she quotes me in return.

"Heaps'' she laughs a little.

"I'm sorry, I forget what alcohol does to us.''

"Edward.'' She says, pulling herself so she's straddling my waist. '' You have nothing to apologise for. Most normal men get drunk sometimes, It's my job to look after you. It says so in my contract.'' She kissed my nose then darted off into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

''Are you going to join me?'' She asked poking her head round the door.

After we shower and got dressed we headed off to the big house.

''Daddy!'' Renesmee ran up to me I scooped her up and hugged her close to my chest.

Bella walked over and handed Alice the mashed up PDA, (oh hi forgot to mention she stepped on it after it told her to wear a baby pink silk cocktail dress with diamond Heels.) this caused Alice to throw a hissy fit and literally picked Bella up slung her over her shoulder can carry her out the front door back to the cottage I presume.

''After you and Mommy left, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Uncle Jazz and Uncle Emmet played monopoly with me.'' she started giving me a rundown of everything. She had won 3 games in a row and Emmet had gotten all sulky. At Some point Alice and Bella had come back in Bella was now wearing a pale scarf blouse, pale and high heeled brown brogues, a completely different look to Bella's previous one which was a rolling stones Tee, high waisted denim shorts, knee high socks and red High tops.(AN- BOTH ON PROFILE). Bella walked over to us and Renesmee placed her hand on Bella's cheek. Bella intertwined her arms around my waist and rested her ear on my shoulder. We could've stood there for weeks. We wouldn't have cared.

Sorry for the short chapters I know its terrible.. :'( I have made versions of most of the outfits I've mentioned for you.. hope you are enjoying the story so far

Review and tell people please.. xxxx

Eilidh xxx

(Proofread by imyourconcience)


	7. I'm in The Business Of Misery

Heyy guys this chapters a long one.. just to keep you going until my next upload.. xxxxx Please Review and tell your friends.. x This chapters named after a Paramore song I know because Paramore are an amazing band I don't own any characters except Coach Beatie, Robyn and Jenny. thanks for your love 3

Chapter 6

I'm in the Business of Misery

Bella's POV 

A lot had happened in the last 10 years. Charlie had married Sue and was now living down on the reservation. We were all living in Tobermory , Canada. We were all starting School tomorrow. Edward, Alice, jasper, Renesmee, Jacob and I were all juniors whereas Rosalie and Emmet were posing as seniors. The family links were Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister, Emmet, Alice and I were brother and sisters. Edward and Renesmee were Brother and sister and Jacob was just the random adoptee. Renesmee was now fully grown and in a fully fledged relationship with Jacob black. Carlisle and Esme had bought an Estate just outside the town where there were three houses. The main House which was a Grand old house where there was a room for everyone it had 10 bedrooms and 12 bathrooms. The next house was a cottage for myself, Edward and Nessie. We didn't really use the cottage we usually just stayed in the big house, but it was good when we needed some private time. The third house was the guest house, Charlie and Sue usually came up and stayed in it for a couple of weeks every few months. Edward and I had taken advantage of the cottage last night and had spent the night there so we could get some alone time before school. There was snow falling and already and inch laying on the ground when I reluctantly slipped out for bed and opened the curtains. I turned around and Edward was resting on his elbow watching me intently.

''I wish we didn't have to go to school today, I wouldn't mind a day in bed.'' He said smiling at me.

''I couldn't agree more, but we promised Renesmee we would be there for her first day at school.'' I said as I walked over to our wardrobe. He had obviously decided to get up and was stood behind me as I looked around in the wardrobe for something suitable to wear I ended up wearing a pair of Grey skinny jeans, a mickey mouse t-shirt, a Hollister hoodie and a pair of Purple cut off converse. (**there is a picture of every outfit I describe on my profile**.) Edward had gotten dressed at the same time and was wearing dark blue jeans, a white polo shirt, a black and white checkered hoodie and a pair of grey vans. We headed of to the main house to see everyone so we could head to school. Renesmee had spent the night here. When we arrived at the house we found everyone sitting in the living room Renesmee and Jacob were eating a plate of Bacon and Scrambled Eggs. (**Pictures of everybody's outfits on my profile.) **

''Morning.'' Alice sang running up and hugging me her purple knitted dress flowing behind her.

''Mormum'' Jacob and Renesmee mumbled as they stuffed more eggs into their mouths.

''So Bella, did you two had fun playing checkers last night?'' Emmet asked I ran at full speed across the room and pinned him to the floor.

''Did you not get the hint 10 years ago when I bet you at arm wrestling. No. Sex. Jokes. Or. Comments!'' I said through my teeth. Rosalie was giving Emmet a death glare but looked up at me.

''I am so sorry Bella I'll try to keep him under control.'' Rosalie said with a sympathetic look. I let Emmet up and placed myself on Edwards lap, His arms wrapped around my waist. We sat like this for about half an hour while Renesmee and Jacob finished getting ready for school. Eventually Renesmee and Jacob came downstairs hand in hand. I coughed loudly until she got the point and let go. (Edward was not entirely sold on her dating Jacob yet.)

''Come on lets go.'' Alice said walking out to the garage. Edward, Renesmee, Jacob and I rode in my new Range Rover. I drove, It was a 10 minute drive from the estate to the school. When we arrived at the school we parked next to Emmet's Jeep and we all got out and made our way to the main office. I wished I could hold Edwards hand as we walked so I could mark him as mine, my fingers twitched aching for his touch. We had decided to not be obvious about our relationships. To try attract less attention. But it was already starting to get to me hearing all the whispers,

''Ohh, look at them all they are all so gorgeous, especially the tall one with the just had sex bronze hair.'' One girl with fiery red hair said to her blonde friend. Edward looked down at me and laughed at the scowl that was set on my face. We finally reached the office and Rosalie stepped forward.

''Hello?'' She asked

''Oh, Hello my Name is Mrs Schutz. How may I help you?''

''We are starting school here today.''

''Are you the Callens?''

''The Cullens.''

''Yes, okay. Here are all your schedules.'' Mrs Schutz said as she handed Rosalie all our schedules. Rosalie turned and handed us our schedules. Ughhh I had Physics first. I had this Class with Alice. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me away to the stairwell. We had to get to the top floor. When we walked into the class and handed our teacher Mr Richards our form, we then headed down to the very back work bench. We heard all the boys whispering ,

''Wow they are both really hot.''

''I would do things that are illegal to her.'' The comments were actually making me feel ill. Mr Richards started handing round new jotters and booklets to every student he gave Alice and I ours we were studying medical physics. Mr Richards was back up at the white board writing about endoscopes.

''So I think first of all we should let our two new students introduce themselves.'' He said

Alice stood up first. ''Hi my name is Alice Cullen and I just moved up here from Washington, I enjoy shopping and designing clothes.'' She said with a smile and sat down and I stood up.

''Hi my name is Bella Cullen And I just moved up here from Washington, I enjoy Reading and spending time with my family.'' I said sitting down abruptly. Over the remainder of the period we learned about the uses of endoscopes and lasers in medicine . The bell rang and Alice and I packed our stuff up and headed for study hall, we were all in study hall together today. Alice and I were the first two to get into study hall, Followed by Emmet and Rosalie, Emmet had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and her arms around his waist. Looks like they've gone public. Jacob and Renesmee walked in next, hand in hand and deep in conversation, after they had sat down Edward and Jasper walked into the room laughing, Edward came and sat down next to me at the table we were sitting at and help my hand under the table. I smiled.

''I missed you.'' I said squeezing on his hand.

''I missed you too.'' He said, the teacher was walking over here so Edward let go of my hand and started fishing through his school bag 'looking' for a book and I went back to reading my book on medical physics and flicked through the pages.

''Is everyone okay here.'' The teacher said as he looked down at what Emmet was writing which was a complicated trigonometry question. ''My name is Mr Schneider if you need any help.'' He walked back to his desk. A couple of minutes later a girl with long curly bleach blonde hair and was wearing a skirt which was more a belt than a skirt and high heeled boots walked over and placed herself down next to Edward who was currently writing about nuclear reactions.

''Edward I really don't get question 3 of the homework.'' She said as she pushed her chest out towards him. She did NOT just do that. I started to get very VERY angry. Jasper sensed my sudden peak in anger and calmed me down.

''Bella, Do you understand the question about using endoscopes to vaporise tumours.'' Alice said trying to distract me.

''Yeah, Here.'' I said passing my book to her. Edward was currently Trying to explain the answer to Robyn.

''When one neutron hits the atom it causes it to split and create two more neutrons then these two go onto make two more atoms split creating for more neutrons and so on and so forth. '' He said.

''Okay I get it now, thanks Edward. There's a new movie out today and I was wondering if you wanted to go and see it.'' She said sitting closer to him. I pushed down my shield to tell Edward a few things.

('' Why do you always get some much sexual attention? Can we just go public I mean everyone else has.'') he smiled at my jealousy but Robyn got the wrong impression.

''Is that a yes? Here is my number call me about when your picking me up.'' She started to walk away but Edward grabbed her arm.

''Edward?'' He handed her number back to her.

''I have plans tonight. So I won't need your number.''

''Keep it we can do something another night.'' She said trying to hand it back. This is where I intervened. I grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it up.

''Edwards busy every night and if he wasn't he still wouldn't go out with a slut like you.'' I said to her dropping the pieces of paper to the ground they fell like snow.

''Why don't you let Edward tell me himself.'' She said looking at Edward.

''Yeah, Bella is completely right. Bye.'' He said motioning with his hand for her to leave.

''What is she your babysitter.'' She said.

''No Bella's my girlfriend.'' Edward said.

''But your brother and sister that's incest.'' Robyn said looking shocked.

''We are adopted, we aren't actually related.'' I said

''Whatever.'' She said walking away.

Shortly after all that the bell went signalling the end of double study hall and we went for lunch. We all stood in the queue and I picked up a bottle of water and a salad and placed them on my tray then I saw Robyn walking up to me.

''I will get Edward Bella, I always get what I want.'' She said glaring at me with daggers.

''Sorry to rain or your parade, but Edward doesn't go for the spoilt brat types.'' She put her hand out and slapped it down on my tray trying to knock it over when it stayed perfectly still she looked up at me confusion in her eyes.

''Sorry but you aren't going to mess up my day.'' I said as I walked away from her to sit at our table. Rosalie was currently picking at a salad and shoving a few pieces in her mouth. Jacob and Renesmee were stuffing their mouths full of pizza everyone else was deep in conversation.

''Hey.'' I said as I sat down next to Edward nuzzling into his shoulder he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He kissed me head and started playing with a strand of my hair. I looked across the room to catch Robyn glaring at me from her table while whispering to her friends.

''I mean she is not even that pretty.'' She said flicking her blond hair.

''Your much prettier.'' Said her friend who had her hair in a black boy cut and had bright green eyes she had pale skin. She looked bored and as if she didn't believe her friend she didn't look happy.

''I know Jenny, I know.'' Robyn said. He friend Jenny caught me looking and smiled at me then she said ''I'm sorry.'' Quietly as if she knew I could hear. I presumed she was saying it so I could read her lips better.

''Edward?'' I asked.

''Yeah?''

''I love you.'' I said my hands playing with his hair.

''I love you too.'' He replied then pulled me in for a kiss, which we got too caught up in.

''Mom... Dad, Cut it out.'' Renesmee said kicking my leg. Edward sighed and pulled away I rested my head on his shoulder again . The bell rang shortly after and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Jacob and I all headed for the Gym Block. Gym here was mandatory and we all decided it would be fun to just do it. Alice, Renesmee and I went into the girls changing rooms there was no P.E. uniform here so I was in a pair of Blue Cotton shorts, A white vest top, a Blue hoodie and white plimsolls, Alice and Renesmee were in similar outfits except Alice's was green and Renesmee's was red. We walked into the hall and it was gymnastics that was set up. We went to sit next to the boys as the teacher walked in.

''Hello my name is Coach Beatie and Ill be teaching you gymnastics.''

''Can we show off a little bit?'' I asked Edward.

''Just a little.'' He replied.

''Okay pair up your going to help your partner do a hand stand, I want groups of 1 boy and 1 girl okay?'' She said. Edward and I walked over to a mat but Alice did backwards walkovers to hers, Coach Beatie looked at her.

''Miss Cullen I presume you are or used to be a gymnast.''

''Oh yes my sister and I used to do gymnastics all the time. '' she said pointing to Bella who walked over to Alice.

''Alice don't brag.'' Bella scolded Alice.

'' You two don't look like sisters.''' The teacher pointed out.

''We had different Dads.'' Alice said.

''Well what can you do ladies.'' Coach stood back as Alice started off in a tumble run. I just went back to 'trying to do a handstand' with Edward. The lesson went by quickly and as soon as the day had started it was over and Edward and I were walking hand in hand away from the building. We sat in the Volvo waiting for Renesmee and Jacob.

''So how was your first day?'' Edward asked playing with the rings on my left hand.

''It was fine, I guess. I missed you though.'' I said leaning across to kiss him on the lips. The kiss could have lasted forever, It was the kind of kiss that if the world had stopped spinning we would not have noticed we had each other. Eventually Renesmee and Jacob arrived and Edward drove us home. We watched the news while Nessie and Jake ate their dinner then everyone went upstairs to do any homework the had to do.

Edward finished his homework within minutes and came to help me.

''Bella what are you stuck with?''

''How to calculate the speed of sound.''

''Well Bella you aren't going to get very far trying to use = p x r(squared) , you need to use v=d/t.''

''Ohhh yeah, oops.'' I said quickly finishing the few sums I had still to do. Then Packed my books away into my satchel.

''Come join me?'' Edward asked patting the bed next to him and I climbed onto the bed and curled into his chest.

There see I told you this chapter was gonna be a long one..

I don't tell lies. hope you enjoyed the chapter... There's something odd with Jenny.. Please Review this story and tell me what you think about her.. xx all the outfits I described are on my profile so please click on me to have a little look. My uploads may become more infrequent as I have prelims and I need to study for them but i will keep up loading xx 3 thanks for all your love..

Eilidh (twilightlover360)

(Proofread by Nadja (imyourconcience) :D )


	8. Chapter 7 Changing Temperaments

Heyy guys here it is... this is what Jenny is... I couldn't be bother dragging it out but I have a great story line to keep us all going please read and review. As per usual I have the outfits on my profile please take a look. xxx thanks for all your love and a special shout out to missionarycook for helping me mould what jenny is but they don't know what she is yet so Shhhhh x

**Chapter 7 **

**Changing Temperaments**

Shit! What Did I just do! I spoke to the vampire form across the freaking room. She is going to know that I know what she and her family are. Then... OMG... Then she will figure out what I am... I am in trouble, serious trouble. I had put myself and my family in so much danger. My emotions were all over the place. So was my appearance my hair was growing and shortening and changing colour. I had to pull myself together before someone came into the bathroom and saw me like this. I splashed my face with water. I guess I am a very rare creature; I am a selectively bred vampire hybrid. I am not an ordinary hybrid. Both my Parents are hybrids. My family we are all Vampire/Wizard hybrids. But once again it's not that simple. MY parents as human wizards were Animagus' (a wizard that can turn into an animal.) and metamorphagus' (a wizard that can change their appearance.) MY family were held in captivity for nearly 70 years by a Wizard/vampire hybrid called Daromedus (Daro). But my mother and father escaped with my sister Caroline and myself about 200 years ago. I climbed out the window and when I was far enough away from the school that I wouldn't be noticed I apperated home. Well I felt the grass beneath my feet I opened my eyes to see my father running towards me.

''Jennefique, (my name was obviously going to have a really long ugly French name.) what happened.'' He asked.

''Nothing Papa.'' I said shrugging from his touch.

''Something has.'' His accent seeping through ( my father was French and my mother was Irish they had met 3 months before being taken captive, my mother was in France on her gap year.) We were held captive in Russia. So we thought Canada would be the last place he would look for us. We never moved often we just pretended to every 10 years. We altered our appearance and the townsfolk's' memories to think the family had moved.

''There are vampires at the school.'' I blurted out.

''and...'' he quizzed

''I spoke to one.'' I said looking down

''and...''

''In a whisper from across a room.''

''Jenny, I'm sure they didn't even take notice, it will be fine sweetheart, if they do figure it out we will just tell them the truth.'' He said patting my back.

I walked into the house quickly changing back to my natural appearance. Long auburn hair I was taller than jenny and I was slimmer. I looked allot like my mom whereas Caroline was like dad. My sister had stopped growing at 14 whereas I stopped at 17, of course we could change our appearance to look older but she was still bitter. After I had my dinner I quickly scrawled through my home work and went to bed. The next day seemed to start as soon as the last had finished and I was sat in my Cherry red mini cooper waiting outside Robyn's house. I was wearing a red skirt a black and white striped jumper and a blazer with heeled platform ankle boots and a channel tote bag. Waiting for the bitch to drag her slagged up ass out of her house.

BELLAS POV

I was lying sprawled across the sofa looking at the mantle place. Edward, Jasper and Emmet had gone out on a hunting trip, Ness and Jake were out at the movies, Carlisle and Esme were away looking at cars and Alice and Rose were around here somewhere but I didn't know where. I picked up my kindle for the 21st time and tried to read. I ended up once again getting bored out of my skull. I sat on the sofa with a pillow over my face for 10 minutes and I had an idea, I walked over to the door which led to the music room, I picked up one of the guitars and started to strum on the strings. I knew which song I wanted to learn so I grabbed an easy learning book and started teaching myself how to play. This took my about 2 hours. Then I went online of the computer and printed out the sheet music to the only exception my Paramore. And started to play. After a while I started singing along to the guitar. When I felt I had mastered the song I printed out Misery Business and started to play. I watched the live performance. I just sat there all day teaching myself all these songs. I was in the middle of playing cemetery By Charlie Simpson when I heard footsteps behind. I looked at my watch. Crap it was 9 that was when the boys were getting home from hunting. I turned around to see Emmet stood at the doorway.

''Wow, Bells that was really good.'' He said smiling at me.

''I taught myself today to try avoid Alice and Rose, Where is Edward?''

''He is just coming him and Jasper got into a competition. What else can you play?''

I grabbed the electric guitar from its place of the comforter and started to play misery business.

''Emmet? Are you playing...'' Edward had walked through the door thinking it was Emmet then realised it was me.

''Hey Edward.'' I said as I finished the song.

''I never knew you could play guitar'' he said after I finished the song.

''I didn't until 3 hours ago. '' I said putting the guitar down, Gather all the music and walking over to the piano and setting it down on top.

'' I can play drums and Jazz can play Bass. We should so have a jam session sometime.'' Emmet said jumping up and down like a five year old. I walked over and joined in.

''OMG we totally should.'' Emmet and I stood there jumping and giggling for a good 5 minutes while Edward just stood at the door and laughed. We then walked into the kitchen to find Alice at the counter. Writing in a pad. Her eyes were glazed over.

''Bella, did you see a girl called Jenny today?'' Alice asked

''Yes she was in a few of my classes, why?'' I replied

'' She knows what we are.'' Alice said.

''How?''

''Why?''

''How?'' Jasper echoed

''She knows what we are because she is a hybrid, a vampire/wizard hybrid.'' 7

I asked

''ummm, well yeah, The Harry potter books were based on a true story you know.''

''so what magic is real?''

'' to an extent yes. This Jenny girl is a metamorphagus and Animagus. We need to talk to her.''

''Yeah.'' We sat down in the kitchen discussing what we would do when Ness and Jake came through the door laughing like a pair of idiots.

''Hey guys how are we all.'' Jake said

''we are good thanks. Ness do you have homework?'' I asked my daughter.

''yes, I'll go do it.'' She walked over to the stair dragging Jake behind her. Everyone ended up dispersing going away to do their own thing. I ended up reading on my kindle again with Edward at the other end of the sofa watching TV. After a while I got bored again and put the kindle down. I crawled across the sofa and straddled Edwards lap.

''I missed you this afternoon.'' I said placing my lips to his neck.

''I missed you too.'' He said lifting me up and carrying me away to our bed room.

_

RENESMEE POV

Life was great. I had a brilliant family and a brilliant boyfriend. Jacob had taken me out for dinner and a movie. We went to the Golden Corral and then went to see the new Harry Potter movie. But the majority of the night was spent making out in the back of his car. When we got home Mom sent me to do homework. I had to write a German piece then when I was done I could spend the evening with Jake. I finished within a few minutes and walked over to Jake who was sat at the window.

'' Hey.'' I said sitting down across from him.

''hey Ness.'' He said pulling me into him. I grabbed his hand and climbed out the window I climbed down the vines outside my window and walked over to the hammock my dad had put up between two large oak trees and lay down. Jake came across with my duvet and pillows and climbed in beside me.

''Is it not a bit cold to be sat out here. I mean it could start to snow any minute. '' Jake said snuggling into my side.

''Well at least I have you here to keep me nice and toasty.'' I said snuggling my head into his chest.

''Ness.'' ''Ness.'' ''Wake up sweetheart.'' Jake called nudging me slightly. I opened my eyes and the sun was rising.

''Crap did we sleep out here last night. '' I sat up it had obviously been snowing because the back yard was covered in about 3 inches of fresh snow. My hair was also slightly damp from the snow falling through the canopy above us.

''We best get inside.'' We ran across the lawn and climbed back up into our room. I quickly mad e a bee line for the bathroom. I washed and dried by hair then tied it up in a loose bun on my head. I changed into Leggings and a dress top and pulled of my boots and grabbed my duffle coat and school bag and ran down stairs.

''Morning.'' Aunt Alice sang placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. '' I love your outfit Ness '' she said. I just ate my breakfast cleaned my teeth then watched CNN waiting. I walked outside to find my parents, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie and Carlisle In the midst of a snow ball fight there were two snow forts at either end of the drive way and everyone was running around at vampire speed pelting each other with snow balls. I wrapped my arms around myself in my jacket. Then suddenly I was picked up and was being carried into the middle of the fight. I looked up to see it was my dad.

''DAD! Put me down!'' I screamed wriggling around to get free.''

''whose team are you on? Mine and your Moms with grandpa or your uncle Emm's with aunt rose and uncle Jazz?'' He asked

''umm... UNCLE EMM'S!'' I shouted grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it in his face I ran and hid behind Uncle Emmet.''

''Ohhh your in for it now Ness!'' Dad laughed. I looked out from behind Emmet to see mom doing the same from behind Dad her hair was wet and sticking to her face.

''We will protect you baby girl.'' Uncle Jazz told me.

''Heyy guys. Can I join in?'' Jake said coming out the house.

''Jake your on my team!'' Mom shouted.

''okay.'' He said and he turned his back on us... Not a smart move. We all ran at full pelt at him and ambushed him with snow. Jake made a grab for me but I jumped upwards into the nearest tree and he tried to get me but I shook the branch I was on causing more snow to fall on his head. The whole family continued like this until we had to leave for school we all climbed into our cars and headed to the school. When we arrived we headed to our home room classes Jake and I sat down at our table we had been informed about the hybrids and we were going to chat to Jenny's little sister Caroline.

''Hi there.'' I said as Caroline sat down next to me.

''Hi I'm Caroline.'' She said holding her arm out to me.

''I'm Renesmee and this is Jake.''

''I think my parents would like you to come over to our house sometime so we can talk.'' I said kindly

''Do you know?'' she asked

''Yes, do you know?'' I asked

''Yes.''

'' Glad that is cleared up.''

''Morning Class.'' Miss Guthrie said as she walked in.

The day seemed to sweep by. Soon enough it was lunch time as I was sitting with my family plus Jenny and Caroline. Jenny was in the middle of telling Robyn she didn't want to be her friend.

''I have never even liked you, you treat me like skit, you always want to use MY car, you always borrow MY clothes and you never thank me or give me some gratitude. So do me a favour and Leave me the HELL alone.'' Jenny said turning around and sitting down her hair grew by half an inch then shortened again showing a lapse in her control. It had snowed all morning and it looked like Emmet was going to have to carry the car home. Then suddenly a teacher came into hall with a mega phone and shouted. '' SNOW DAY!'' the whole room up roared in cheers. Jenny and her sister were coming over to our house after school and their parents were going to come later on. This was going to be a great day.

So there we have it chapter 7... *jumps up and down* please review... xxx thanks for all your love.

Eilidh (twilightlover360)

(proofread by Me (twilightlover360(sorry for any mistakes))


	9. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Heyy guys I'm sorry I'm taking forever to update. Had exams... I have changed my pen name due to a clash I'm sorry. Please try to get word out. thanks again

..bestfriend

Eilidh xox


End file.
